Prioridades
by Eirian Lovegood
Summary: La vida es lo poco que nos sobra de la muerte. Una gran frase. Las grandes frases no son rimbombantes, tienen algo oculto. Algo imperecedero que hace que cada vez que la escuches, la veas o la recuerdes, veas más de lo que en un principio creías. Y es que la vida esta cargada de misterios.


Este fic participa en el reto Citas célebres v.2 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.

La vida es lo poco que nos sobra de la muerte —Walt Whitman

Esta historia está situada en la línea argumental de La Llamada del Elegido

—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—- —

Hay un hecho indiscutible. Los humanos son iguales entre ellos. Esta simple afirmación no está extendida entre los hombres. Demasiadas desigualdades triviales que consideran de vital importancia para sus existencias. Dinero, poder, amor, salud. Esos cuatro pilares sobre los que se asientan todos los humanos esta desequilibrado. Mucho poder en unos pocos, demasiado para que el resto pueda ser consciente de su igualdad.

Un lado se cree superior, el otro se niega a creer que tenga algo que ver con la más baja calaña que los gobierna. Esto ha sido así desde que descubrieron el fuego y aun más peligroso, la capacidad de manipularlo más allá de su preparación y transporte. Empezaron a ser capaces de alterar su forma con sus deseos. Y nació la magia, una nueva forma de crear una desigualdad ficticia. El poder volvía a encauzarse a unos y alejarse de otros.

Toda su historia se ha visto plagada de hechos semejantes. Debido a esto, todos han olvidado lo importante. Todos son iguales ante la muerte. La vida no es sino un simple atisbo de luz engullido en una oscuridad perpetua, o una mancha negra en medio de un océano luminoso. El punto de vista sobre el significado de la vida y la muerte se escinde en este punto. Solo los humanos ven a la muerte como algo negativo a erradicar. No aprendieron que ella es la que permite que se juzgue por un mismo rasero. Reyes y mendigos ante la misma sombra sin que sus posiciones importen.

La muerte debe reconfortarnos. Pues, ¿Qué sentido tendría la vida si fuera eterna para todos? No habría vida, se necesita del opuesto para apreciar algo. Una vela no tendría el mismo candor rojizo sin una oscuridad que la acompañe. El calor de una hoguera no serviría de nada sino pudiera ahuyentar el frío. La vida carece de sentido sin la muerte. Pues la muerte es la responsable de que vivamos. La muerte nos da unas migajas de experiencia antes de volver a llevarnos de vuelta a su lado. Nos da una vida entera para que suframos, sintamos placer, nos enamoremos, luchemos, hablemos, conozcamos, aprendamos, enseñemos, experimentemos, sospechemos, enfermemos, sanemos, envejezcamos. La Muerte nos da todo eso sin pedir nada a cambio, pero es solo un tiempo determinado por el azar.

Parece cruel pero solo para los humanos. Fue ese el motivo por el cual Kreacher sintió verdadera admiración hacia su amo. Lo había entendido, dio su vida haciendo lo correcto porque sabía que haciéndolo volvía a restaurar el equilibrio y la muerte sería justa y equitativa de nuevo. Kreacher vio en su amo Regulus lo que elfos, duendes y centauros llevaban buscando en el hombre milenios. La capacidad de ver a la muerte como algo más que un villano teatral que busca causar el máximo sufrimiento.

No es el único que ha llegado a ver esa gran verdad oculta bajo el manto de la teatralidad banal y tergiversadora de la mente humana. Albus Dumbledore vio la vida como lo que es, un solo capitulo de un libro mucho más amplio. Planificó su muerte en base a eso, sabía que debía morir pero no lo considero una derrota. Lo vio una victoria perfecta frente a un enemigo que no era capaz de entender el verdadero significado de la vida. Y es que como bien han dicho muchos hombres sabios: La vida es lo poco que nos sobra de la muerte.

Pocas personas fueron capaces de reorganizar sus prioridades en torno a la incuestionable verdad de que la vida no es sino el preludio de lo que nos aguarda después. Ya hemos vivido una vida antes de esta, volveremos a vivir después de irnos, nunca de la forma que esperamos. Siempre cambiantes, siempre manteniendo el misterio para que no sepamos más de lo que soportaríamos.

Así la muerte no fue engañada para crear sus reliquias, ella las dio de buen término para enseñar una lección. Quiso enseñar a esos tres jóvenes el verdadero significado de la existencia y tras generaciones de jóvenes incapaces de desvelar el misterio tras la varita, la capa y la piedra. Un joven mago que fue elegido por el azar y el destino para llevar a cabo tareas demasiado grandes para sus hombros. Ese joven, llamado Harry James Potter, logró triunfar y reunir las reliquias para llegar a la conclusión que su poseedor no dominaría la muerte pues la muerte no puede ser dominada pero si será capaz de ver la verdad sobre el destino tras la pérdida de la vida.

Pero esto no es algo que vaya a cambiar en el futuro próximo. La humanidad no es capaz de comprenderlo.


End file.
